Always
by Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen
Summary: Quinn and Jeff, boyfriend and girlfriend of 4 years, are stretching together for Cheerleading, when Jeff asks Quinn something. What is her response? NOTE: No flames please, Constructive Criticism and Helpful Advice welcome. Also, when it says boyfriend of 3 years, it should say boyfriend of 4 years


**Me: Oh my Quiff, I just got the best inspiration for a Quiff One Shot**

**Rio: IAmTheSmartestUnicornEver doesn't own Glee, Quinn Fabray, Jeff Sterling, or Cheerleading xD She does, however, own the fake college Cincinnati College for the Arts, or CCA for short. Unless that is a real college. If so, she doesn't own that either**

**~~~~GLEE!~~~~**

Quinn Fabray smiled as she smoothed out the light blue and white uniform of the Cincinnati College Cougars Cheerleading Team, or CCCCT for short. Most people call it the Cougars to abbreviate the abbreviation. Quinn was in her second year of Theatre, and she loved CCA, especially since her boyfriend of 3 years, Jeff Sterling, was attending the same college, doing Theatre with her, and he was a male cheerleader on the Cougars as well. Like the Cheerio's from McKinley and the Warblers from Dalton, the Cougars were very famous in their college, and they were very popular. Only about a handful of them was actually mean, but most were very nice. Quinn was currently the Co-Captain, and the Captain was Charlotte Fray. Quinn was doing stretches with Jeff in a half-empty courtyard. Jeff had his light blue and white shirt on with the light blue tracksuit pants and light blue sneakers.

'Jeff, can you move for a second please, sweetie? Thanks,' said Quinn, as Jeff moved. Quinn slowly lowered herself into a box split, before leaning back until the back of her head touched her leg.

'Wow. Most of the Cheerleaders on our team probably could not do that,' remarked Jeff, as his girlfriend straightened up. Jeff stretched his arms and did a herky to stretch a bit.

'Jeff, darling, you don't herky to stretch,' said Quinn, smiling slightly. Jeff fake pouted.

'Quinnie, are you sure you can tell me about stretching? You pretty much turn into a contortionist when you stretch,' Jeff shot back, starting to grin so Quinn would know he wasn't mad.

'Jeffy, I was the Head Cheerleader at McKinley, I know what I am doing. Such as, this is another stretch,' said Quinn, as she walked over to a nearby tree. She threw her left leg up onto the bark and slowly edged herself forward, until the entire underside of her left leg was touching the bark. She lowered herself into a backbend and did a back walkover and turned around to smirk at Jeff. Jeff just shrugged and got on one knee.

'This is how we used to stretch at my old middle school. We would bend down on one knee, and propose to our girlfriend of 4 years,' said Jeff, looking Quinn in the eye. Quin laughed as she walked forward and lifted her right leg up onto Jeff's shoulder.

'Come on, stop messing with me, honey,' said Quinn, looking Jeff in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Jeff slowly brought out a small light blue box. He snapped it open, to reveal a diamond ring with a sky blue ring in it.

'Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you do me… the honour… of being my wife?' asked Jeff, his voice breaking with emotion. Quinn's eyes filled with tears as she slowly leaned down to Jeff's eye level, her right leg still on his shoulder.

'Yes, yes, yes, yes. Yes a million times, Jeffery Christopher Sterling. Yes, I'll marry you!' sobbed Quinn, falling into Jeff's arms as her right leg finally slipped off his shoulder. They both fell to the ground, laughing. Jeff sat up, with Quinn in his arms, and watched as she tried on the ring, giving him quick kisses every now and then. And that was the moment when both cheerleaders knew that they would have their ups and downs, but they would always be together.

Always.

**~~~~GLEE!~~~~**

**Me: I loved writing this. And I was probably fairly original in this xD Anyway, you like the surprise? I can write a sequel, the wedding and a few years after that, but this is a one shot and a one shot only. Reviews make my world go around, and keeps me writing, and keeps Snuggles, Rio's bunny, alive xD Note: No flames please, but constructive criticism and helpful advice welcomed. Bye!**


End file.
